


Your Lips Are Nettles

by TheDruidIsIn



Series: The Violet Hour: Oh, to be wicked or to be sweet [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Horror Fandom, Slasher Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Freddy is as pervy as ever, Freddy’s ugly ass sweater, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, freddy kreuger is one horny fucker, mild breeding kink mentioned at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDruidIsIn/pseuds/TheDruidIsIn
Summary: This all started because of an imagined scenario by slashersmasherlover that goes as follows: “ok but freddy finding you wearing his sweater and he fucks you in it before taking it back”, posted here: https://slashersmasherlover.tumblr.com/post/630193509769560064/ok-but-freddy-finding-you-wearing-his-sweater-andHe does get it back—mostly.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Original Female Character(s), Freddy Krueger/Reader
Series: The Violet Hour: Oh, to be wicked or to be sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939786
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Your Lips Are Nettles

**Author's Note:**

> We all know how filthy Freddy’s mouth can be. Don’t expect less.

I hummed absentmindedly to myself as I stretched on my tiptoes to reach the cereal box on top of the fridge. I was home alone, otherwise I could have just asked my boyfriend to get it for me. His height difference came in handy in situations like these, I thought ruefully as I missed the box yet again. I huffed and tried for the third time, nearly there when I felt a body I knew well press into me from behind, his front flush to my backside. A hand latched onto the box as someone with a familiar arm reached around me for it. His other hand, devoid of his killing glove, groped at my left breast through the sweater I wore, then dropped to the frayed hem, fingering it between his middle and forefinger before sliding between my thighs. His scarred fingers found and teased my clit while his tongue flicked out to lick at my neck. His words came out somewhere between a growl and a purr, thick with lust. “No panties?”

I leaned back against him, happily accepting the box of cereal. “No need to. I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

He trailed his fingers over velvety folds of skin until they slipped inside of me. “Is that also why you stole my other sweater?” 

His hand, now free of the cereal, pushed at the red and green striped sweater that had clearly seen better days. He pinched at my nipples through the thin fabric. 

“It’s not stealing,” I told him, making the executive decision to place the box of cereal onto the counter. I knew where this would inevitably lead. 

“Oh? What would you call it?” 

“Borrowing.”

He chuckled darkly. “Do you know what I think?”

I felt myself clench around his fingers, wet and anticipating more. “What do you think?”

He drug his tongue from my shoulder to just behind my ear, lowering his voice to whisper there. “I think this is your way of saying you want to be fucked.” He pressed himself against me again, an erection evident as he continued to finger me and play with my nipples. His voice dropped lower still. “I think you want my cock.”

Two could play at that game. “And I think you want my cunt,” I retorted. “I think you want to be inside of me, as deep as possible, fucking as hard and fast as you can until your cum drips down my thighs.”

He hissed, and then before I knew it Freddy responded by shoving me against the counter and spreading my legs. With his ungodly strength he ripped the sweater off of me, reaching into the tattered remains to fondle my breasts unhindered by the faded fabric. Despite his enthusiasm, his voice came out rather calm. “Is that what you think?”

I looked over my shoulder at him, staring right into his hunger-filled gaze. “Yes. I can see the lust in your eyes now.”

He smirked at me rather nastily, then pinned me to the counter with his weight. He gathered both of my wrists together in front of me, holding them within his grasp. Behind me I heard him unzip his fly, then the shuffling of fabric. The sounds were my only warning. He entered me without another word, my hips held in place by his body. “You wanted this,” he muttered, silk over thorns, with his first violent thrust. “My love, my saint, my harlot. You have the face of an angel and the cunt of a succubus.” 

I whimpered. I could only stand there rocking from the force of each and every penetration, balanced between him and the counter as his filthy words washed over me. With every endearment came another thrust, harsher than the last. There was a high chance I’d be sore before the end of it all. Freddy continued his stream of less-than-pure sweet nothings. “What kind of siren song do you possess, woman, to seduce the Springwood Slasher not once but again and again?” His fingers sought my clit again, and he bit at my shoulder, though not enough to make me bleed. 

I moaned. “I don’t know.”

“Mm,” he hummed, “I have a better question.”

“Do you?” I breathed, nearly breathless. 

“Yes—who’s fucking you, hmm? Who’s taking that tight, slutty, virginal cunt of yours? Whose cock are you on right now?”

My walls fluttered around him. “Mmph—yours, my love.”

  
  


“Say it,” he panted amidst the echoing slap of flesh on flesh. “You’re still not saying it and I _need_ to hear it. Say my name.” 

Freddy swept everything off the counter, including the cereal, then widened my legs further and effortlessly took my weight off my feet by laying me nearly flat on the counter. He continued to keep my wrists extended in front of me in a mockery of prayer as he pounded into me, leaving no doubt in my mind that I would indeed feel the after-effects later. “Freddy,” I gasped. “Freddy’s fucking my cunt. I’m on Freddy’s cock.”

“That’s right,” he hissed delightedly, “Say it again.” 

I writhed, repeating myself. 

“That’s right, and don’t you forget that I’m Freddy Krueger, the bastard with one hundred fathers, and I’m going to fuck you until I fill you with so much of my seed that it overflows. Would you like that?” 

I shivered at the words, bucking and quivering. “Freddy, please… please come inside of me.”

“ _Fuck_.”

He let go of my wrists at last to cradle my hips and thighs in a bruising grip, spreading my legs even wider to the point that part of me worried he would dislocate them from their sockets. He somehow managed to increase his pace until I screamed and thrashed. 

“Please….please….”

“You don’t...have to beg…” he snarled, breathing harshly. A moment later, my shoulder stung as he bit me, this time hard enough to draw blood, a strangled sound in his throat and his own hips stuttering wildly until they stilled, though he held me in place. Every once in a while, his entire frame would shudder and he would thrust again. The entire time, whether a single large one or a crescendo of many smaller ones, I reached the point of orgasm with him. 

It took awhile for us to come down and return to ourselves. When I did, I could already feel the dull ache inside of me that accompanied sex with him. I lay in a blissful haze, boneless and still filled. Freddy kissed my neck softly. “How do you feel?”

I made a contented sound and reached behind me for his hand. “Very satisfied.” 

“Oh?” 

I could tell by his voice that he meant to cause trouble. 

“Freddy—”

But before I had a chance to say more, he rubbed my now-sensitive clit until I came on him again, almost near tears. A few more messy thrusts from him as his cum squelched, escaping around the base of his cock and smearing onto both of us. I whimpered as he continued to rub through my orgasm. When I finally stopped spasming, he pulled free of me. His cum immediately started leaking out of me. 

“What a gorgeous sight,” he declared. “And just what we wanted: your cunt fucked by my cock until it overflowed with seed.” 

I could barely stand. As I straightened up and tried to bear my own weight, a rush of cum dribbled out of me. I turned to face Freddy, who looked at me with lascivious intent and loving adoration. “You know,” he mused softly, “it really is a pity I can’t fuck a child into you. We could give them such a show once you started showing and your breasts filled with milk. I wonder what the good townspeople in Springwood would say when they found out you willingly allowed me to fuck you, to fill you, to breed you.” He leaned in for a surprisingly tender kiss, his tongue parting my lips. “What would they think when they found out the priest’s sister takes a demon’s cock every night, hmm?” 

I tugged him into my arms, dropping a short kiss onto his lips. “Who gives a damn?” 

He nuzzled against my neck, stroking my hair. “I suppose you’re right. The more pressing issue is taking back my sweater.”

I rolled my eyes. “You’re the one who ripped it in two, Freddy.”

“And you’re the one who stole it, little thief,” he retorted, tipping my chin up for another, longer kiss than I’d given him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was both self-indulgence and an unintentional challenge to write.


End file.
